english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Joel McDonald
Joel McDonald (born December 23, 1980) is an American voice actor and script writer. He's married to voice actress Marie Charlson. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Arturo Tronco (ep2; Announced) *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Punk B (ep1), Researcher (ep10) *Absolute Duo (2015) - Dark Ray Disaster *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Motoharu Kaidou *Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Ikta Solork (Announced) *All Out!! (2017) - Sunao Osaka *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Milieus Zermusky (ep5), Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Jacuzzi Splot *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Toshimitsu Kubo *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Toshimitsu Kubo *Bamboo Blade (2009) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Azusa Hanai *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Ronald Knox *Black Butler II (2012) - Ronald Knox (ep9), Additional Voices *Blassreiter (2009) - Phillips, Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Chiaki (ep10) *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Keel (ep4), Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Hien *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Daisuke Misumi *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Haia Salinban Laia *Claymore (2008-2009) - Man in Black (ep9), Ophelia's Brother (ep14) *Corpse Princess (2010) - Takamasa Sougi *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Jasdero, Akuma Wind, Michael *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Cinva *Darker than Black (2009) - Additional Voices *Date A Live (2014) - Additional Voices *Date A Live II (2016) - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Desert Punk (2006) - Additional Voices *Dimension W (2016) - Blue *Divine Gate (2016) - Akane (Announced) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2011) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Keiichi Amagi *Drifters (2016) - Allister (Announced) *Eden of the East (2010) - Additional Voices *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Bounty Hunter B (ep6), Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Maruyama *Fairy Tail (2016) - Zeref Dragneel (ep241) *Fractale (2012) - Additional Voices *Freezing (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010) - Urey Rockbell (ep22), Additional Voices *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Ibuki (ep10), Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Daryl Yan *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Vinci (ep4), Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Fumio Kusakabe (ep2) *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Taiga *Heroic Age (2009) - Iolaous, Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Takumi Fujiwara *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Takumi Fujiwara *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Takumi Fujiwara *Joker Game (2016) - Jitsui (Announced) *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Mikage *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Michael Harley, Additional Voices *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Shiratori, Student A (ep5), Takashi Furukawa (ep8) *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Fritz *Level E (2012) - Kanemitsu (ep11) *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Hideaki Yajima *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Tigrevurmud "Tigre" Vorn *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Ei Kobayashi *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Ei Kobayashi (ep8) *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Miguel (ep21) *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (2016) - Cheval (Announced) *My Bride is a Mermaid (2010) - Director (ep8) *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Yuga Aoyama (Announced) *Nabari (2009) - Yoite *No-Rin (2016) - Kaoru Hanazono *One Piece (2010-2016) - Bartholomew Kuma, Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Ryoshi Morino *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Brief *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Additional Voices *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Mary (ep3) *Red Data Girl (2014) - Manatsu Souda *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Eisuke Inukai *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Vittorio, Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Additional Voices *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Shin (ep3), Additional Voices *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Additional Voices *Sekirei (2010) - Minato Sahashi *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Minato Sahashi *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Mutsumi Saburo, DJ Mutsumi (ep18), Todoroki (ep33), Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Hayato Ike *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Hayato Ike, Takemikazuchi *Shangri-la (2012) - MEDUSA *Shiki (2012) - Mikiyasu Yasumori, Additional Voices *Shin chan (2008-2011) - Vince, Additional Voices *Sky Wizards Academy (2015) - Kanata Age (Announced) *Soul Eater (2010) - Kilik Rung, Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Kilik Rung (ep1) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Meow *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Additional Voices *Steins;Gate (2012) - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Ouji Kousaka *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Dell (ep9), Roll, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Take Hirako (ep11) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Zenjirou Kogure *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Kumara, Young Man (ep30), Additional Voices *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Additional Voices *We Without Wings (2013) - Takashi Haneda, Yoji Haneda *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Jeaha (ep2), Green Dragon *Yuri!!! On Ice (2016) - Phichit Chulanont (Announced) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Sheffield *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2010) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Alte *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Dilandau Albatou *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Misao Kurusu *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry (2017) - Zeref *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Leland *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Poland *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Takumi Fujiwara *New Initial D The Movie: Legend 1: Awakening (2017) - Takumi Fujiwara *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Mohkin, Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: The Movie (2013) - Hayato Ike *Summer Wars (2011) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2013) - Toshimitsu Kubo (ep1) *Black Butler II (2012) - Ronald Knox, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Ashley Ashra *Darker than Black: Gaiden (2011) - Hotel Manager (ep1) *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014) - Additional Voices *Master of Martial Hearts (2010) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana S (2013) - Hayato Ike *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Alan, Additional Voices *The Future Diary: Redial (2017) - Ouji Kousaka *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicle (2011) - Fuma Monou *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Fuma Monou 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Poland *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Poland *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Poland Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *One of Few (2018) - Xolin Video Games 'Video Games' *Backstage Pass (2016) - Matthew Partridge *Borderlands 2 (2012) - Capt Flynn, Jim, Tector Hodunk *Borderlands 3 (2019) - Bandit 3, Bandit Walla, Burger Bot, Fanatic Male 1, Nilly, Radio Voices *LocoCycle (2013) - Road Rashers *Smite (2013) - Mercury *Tales from the Borderlands (2014) - Mask Vendor, Tector, Additional Voices *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (2013) - Deputy Lee, Malory, Pilot 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Hero: Evil *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Chronos Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (163) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (154) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2019. Category:American Voice Actors